sesshomaru's love fiasco
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: sesshomaru meets a woman who has beauty beyond compare she loves him does he love her? read to find out and review if you want talk to ya later.


Miharu is Matsu and Kagomae's best friend, when she heard that matsu and kagomae found a well . That was actually be a portal to a world of demons. She than went to search for that very same well. once she found it she jumped through it and once she reached the bottom she climbed out of the well

Miharu?

Kagomae?Matsu?

than they all ran to each other.

Miharu what are you doing here?

Well i was worried and matsu you told me about a very handsome man you almost fell in love with

oh yeah you mean sesshomaru

than the boys jumped out of nowhere

boo!

aahhh

Miharu than ran away scared to death

Kuga, Inuyasha

Slap

owww

what i do

dont do that again kouga

okay

than they both ran after Miharu. Miharu ran until she could not run anymore.

Miharu

Matsu?

Miharu than turned around to see her friedns. They than ran up to her

Miharu sorry about our husbands

those men are your husbands

yes

A few minutes went by than inuyasha and kouga came over they both could tell that miharu was scared and wanted to run

Miharu this is my husband kouga

hey

hi

and this is my husband inuyasha

hey

hi

sorry we scared ya

its okay

a few hours went by miharu could not shake the feeling of someone watching her after everyone fell asleep she walked into the woods and saw a lake she than thought well *no one's around so i'll just relax in this lake for awhile* she than took her shirt and jeans off than she got in the lake

ahhh its so comfortable

she than relaxed resting her head on a rock

snap

shit!

who's there

sorry just me

who are you

names sesshomaru whats yours

Miharu

your one of matsu's friends

yeah

than he walked closer to her she quickly grabbed her clothes she than saw his long silver hair

you mind if i join you

she than thought for a moment

okay

he than took his fluff and kimono off than he stepped in miharu just stayed on her side of the lake. sesshomaru just kept looking at her

what are you looking at

nothing

a few moments later they were just relaxing than all of a sudden a demon came out of the lake and grabbed miharu

aaahhh

oh no

sesshomaru than got up

sesshomaru help

than he grapped a sword that he found weeks ago

let her go

make me

than sesshomaru jumped up and stabbed thed demon killing him than just before miharu fell on some sharp rocks sesshomaru caught her

are you alright

yes im fine thankyou

than he put her down gently with one arm still behind her miharu than smiled than sesshomaru smiled

what are you looking at

nothing just a very beautiful woman

than she smiled

yeah whatever im not beautiful

than she turned her face away but sesshomaru put his hand to her face and lifted it up to his

you are beautiful

than he kissed her

miharu!

oh shit my friends

than they quickly got dressed

i'll see you soon i hope

okay

than they left each other

miharu where were you

oh i just went for a walk

okay

than they left right before she left she turned back towards the forest she saw sesshomaru looking at her than she turned back around towards her friends. weeks later she would not stop dreaming of the man that had saved her rom the demon matsu could tell that miharu was thinking about someone but did not know who.

miharu

huh oh hi matsu

you seem so distracted lately

yeah sorry

who's the guy

his names sesshomaru

you met him

yes we spent a great night together he saved me from a demon

you want to see him again dont you

yes

meanwhile around the same time of the day with sesshomaru and jaken

master sesshomaru you seem so distant

i just have things on my mind

a girl

jaken its not just a girl her names miharu

days went by and miharu was walking through the field remembering sesshomaru than all of a sudden she was shot kouga was on his way back when he heard her scream than he saw her

miharu

(no answer)

shit

than he picked her up and took her to matsu

matsu

yes kouga

its miharu

oh my

matsu than ran to her and had kouga put her on the bed

miharu speak to me

hmmm sesshomaru

kouga go find sesshomaru now

okay

kouga than ran to find sesshomaru while his wife tried to save miharu's life a few moments went by sesshomaru felt something was wrong

*miharu*

than kouga found sesshomaru

sesshomaru

what kouga

matsu needs you its about miharu

what happened

i dont know she was shot she is dieing

no

than sesshomaru ran to miharu once he go to her she was already slipping away

miharu please dont leave

sesshomaru

im here

sesshomaru im sorry we have done everything we can

not everything

than he saw the wound

my love please forgive me

than he took his sword out and stabbed her but the sword did not kill her but saved her

she will be okay now

than she woke up

sesshomaru

hello miharu

miharu than sat up

i told you we would see each again

yeah but i didnt think with me dieing

yeah

a few days went by and sesshomaru stayed with miharu until one day when inuyasha came to visit with kagomae and the child but once inuyasha saw his brother he started fighting with him miharu had enough of them arguing

stop it

miharu this is mans business

yeah stay back bitch

excuse me

dont call my woman a bitch

i am no ones

than she ran down the mountain of the demon-wolf clan and through the field all the way to kaede's village and did not stop til she got to the ocean. kaede was walking through the village than she heard a woman crying.

mam are you ok

no im not okay

what is the matter

the man i love does not even realize that i love him he treats me like im a nothing

what is his name?

sesshomaru

sesshomaru inuyasha'a brother

yes

dont worry everything will be okay

no it wont

how about you two make up

i cant not with him if he does not want to change than i dont want to see him ever again

oh im sure he'll change if you give him the chance

he called me his woman

sounds like kouga is rubbing off on him

what

before matsu married him he was the same way than he changed

than miharu just stayed with kaede for a full year she lived with kaede saw her friends rarely than she decided to go walk through the forest she had forgotten that the forest she was in was the forest that her and sesshomaru met she was looking up at the sky just looking at the moon. even though she had seen the moon many times in her village but some how it seemed different than she looked near a tree she saw something really fluffy than she walked towards it she remembered the man she loved so much.

*sesshomaru if only you knew how much i loved you*

long time no see

aahh sesshomaru

hehehe i love it being evil

miharu than threw a rock at him

owww

you asshole

than she ran out of the woods but when she got to the field he grabbed her arm

please miharu dont leave me

sesshomaru you were an asshole when i left and nothing has changed

miharu please

why should i

than sesshomaru pulled her around to him and held her close

because i love you i never realized how much until the day i lost you

miharu than smiled

sesshomaru i have been waiting in my village for you to come and tell me that you loved me

you have

yes sesshomaru i loved you so much but when you and your brother got into it and he called me a bitch than you called me your woman i felt like i was just a thing to you not a person

but miharu when i lost you i was so worried i looked everywhere i wanted you back in my arms

well im here now

yes you are

than he kissed her deeply and passionatly a few more years later they finally decide to get married so far have not had a child yet

.hope you injoyed reading if my brain gets out of its writing block for the inuyasha group i will put another one up.


End file.
